Examples of the laundry machine having a drying function include a drying machine having a drying function only and a laundry machine having a drying function together with a laundry function of clothes. Also, an example of the laundry machine includes a drum type laundry machine and a cabinet type laundry machine depending on a structure or type, wherein the drum type laundry machine dries laundry while tumbling the laundry using a rotatable drum, and the cabinet type laundry machine dries laundry by hanging the laundry up.
Generally, a laundry machine having a drying function according to the related art includes a tub receiving washing water for washing. A drum where laundry is placed is rotatably provided within the tub.
The drum is connected with a rotational shaft, and a motor is used to rotate the rotational shaft.
The rotational shaft is rotatably supported through a bearing housing provided at a rear wall of the tub. The tub is connected with a suspension, and vibration of the drum and the tub is absorbed by the suspension.
For a drying function, the laundry machine includes a drying duct and a condensing duct. The drying duct is placed at a top portion of the tub and is provided with a heater and a fan therein. One end of the condensing duct is connected with the tub, and the other end of the condensing duct is connected with the drying duct.
Cooling water is supplied into the condensing duct to condense water contained in the wet air. The wet air flows into the drying duct after being condensed in contact with the cooling water while flowing along the condensing duct. In this way, the hot air returning to the drying duct is reheated by the heater and then is supplied into the tub again.